The present invention relates to a storage cell or lead storage battery having a case closed-off by a block cover in which, for the purpose of separating-off acid, a hollow space is formed by means of a lower cover part and an upper cover part that is spaced from the lower cover part; in conformity with the number of cells, the hollow space is divided into interconnected chambers, each of which communicates at its deepest location with an associated cell via an opening which is in the form of a tubular member.
A storage battery of this general type having integrated acid-separating means is disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 80 07 719. In this known storage battery, for each cell the block cover has an opening which can be closed-off, and which is embodied in such a way that it forms a combination of fill opening, control opening, and safety opening, with the tubular-connection construction of this opening also assuming the function of providing a venting and return-flow opening for the separated-off acid. In so doing, the gas stream which escapes from each cell is deflected several times in the associated chamber, so that the acid mist contained therein is separated-off, and the gas is dried. The separated-off fluid flows back into the cells in a stream which is counter to the stream of the escaping gases. The thus dried quantity of gas can escape through connection openings provided between the individual chambers, and through a venting opening of the hollow space, especially through a flame-eliminating valve.
The drawback with the heretofore known storage battery is that with regard to the manufacture, to test the seal of the inwardly disposed cell connections, as well as of the connection between the bottom part of the cover and the battery box, it is absolutely necessary to fuse, glue, or otherwise connect the bottom part of the cover to the battery box before it can be connected to the upper part of the cover. Only without the upper part of the cover can the seals of the heretofore known storage battery be tested during manufacture of the battery. Thus it can be seen that it is impossible to prefabricate the block cover as a completed part which comprises the upper and bottom parts of the cover, and which must itself be tested to assure that the seals are adequate. In particular, the heretofore known method of manufacture, which is mandated by the construction of the block cover, offers no possibility for testing whether the chambers which form the hollow space are sealed for the purpose of separating-off acid. If a leak occurs, the gas deflection, gas drying, and separating-off of the acid mist no longer functions, since the previously described gas path with the appropriate deflections can be avoided by the escaping gases so that short-circuit flows can occur Such short-circuit paths caused by leaks calls the entire function of the battery into question.
A further drawback of the heretofore known storage battery is that the block cover has no chambers which are protected from acid for accommodating battery-monitoring elements and similar devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a storage battery having an improved, integrated acid-separating means in the block cover, with the assembly of the latter being adapted to take place either directly after production of the individual components, or during assembly of the battery in a production line; it should furthermore be possible with the inventive storage battery to test the seal of the connected parts either individually or in combination with the battery box of the battery.